ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms was an Ubisoft Entertainment free-to-play third-person multiplayer shooter released into open beta in 2012 for the PC. It was released on April 10, 2014. The game was originally known as Ghost Recon Online. It was announced in August 2016 that the game would be shutdown on December 1 of that year. Publisher's summary Developed by Ubisoft Singapore, Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Phantoms was a tactical, 3rd-person, team-based shooter that allowed players to engage in fierce 16-player online matches. The game delivers a premium online-multiplayer-shooter experience that was downloadable and playable for free on . Offering unique gameplay, Ghost Recon Phantoms melds the intensity of a shooter and the tactical depth of a MOBA to provide players with a one of a kind experience. Storyline 20 years in the future, the game has changed and battlefield supremacy is dictated by technology. In a world driven by economic interests, the ATHENA Corp. has begun selling its weapons and technology to the highest bidder. As elite soldiers and defenders of US global interests, Ghosts fight to uphold order in an unstable world. The Phantoms, an equally armed group of ex-Ghosts, seek to dismantle world order and to challenge US imperialism from the shadows. Development It has a four-year development cycle at Ubisoft Singapore, including an extensive beta test. In addition to Ubisoft Singapore, eight other studios across the world have worked on the game. It will be officially released on April 10, 2014 with a new name, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms and expanded features. Gameplay Ghost Recon Phantoms is a third-person shooter. There are three classes: Assault, Recon, and Support. It was released by Ubisoft Entertainment for extensive open beta testing in 2012. A version for the Wii U was announced, but it was put on hold to focus on the PC release. Classes Classes are the mainstay of Ghost Recon Phantoms game. They each have their own weaknesses and strengths, specific weaponry, and specialized abilities. It is essential for a team to have a diverse class setup in order to win. The only three things the classes have in common is that they all have secondary pistols, grenades, and unique abilities. Note, the player selects their class before going into a match, once in a match the player is stuck to this class for the entirety of. The only things the player can change in match are their weapons and abilities. Every class can be individually levelled up by completing matches and gaining experience points. The maximum level cap is 50. It used to be 30 during the open beta. Upon reaching level 10 with any of the classes the player loses the ability to search for a "beginners only" match. Assault Assault Class is heavy-built and they exhibit the best of the other classes, Recon and Support. Their main role is to fight, be in the thick of things. Assaults choice of weapons include Assault Rifles and Shotguns. The abilities available for the class are Blitz and HEAT. Blitz allows the player to rush an opponent with a shield and knock him down. HEAT causes a microwave affect which stuns the enemy and if in very low health will kill the opponent. Recon Recon class is light, fast, and nimble. Their main role is to provide sniper support or infiltration capabilities. Recons have access to Sniper Rifles and Sub-machine Guns (SMG). The abilities available for the class are Cloak and Scan. Cloak, should be self explanatory, it renders the player invisible to some extent for some period of time. Scan, is a sonar-like technology that detects the enemy and highlights them for you and your teammates. Support Support is medium and slow. Their main role is support. Support operators have access to Light Machine Guns (LMG) and Shotguns. The abilities available to this class are Blackout and Aegis. Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that stuns your opponents and fries their abilities. Aegis is a force-field that is generated in a bubble format and deflects bullets but grenades can still enter as well as the enemy team, which is the only way they can hurt you with bullets is if they enter the force-field. The bubble is big enough to encapsulate several teammates as well as the Support that generated it. (Grenades can no longer be thrown into the Aegis, it bounces off it like any other wall, the Support has to walk over the grenade in order to get blown up) Modes There are three modes on ten maps. *Conquest *Onslaught *Holdout Maps *The Gallery (originally Museum) * The Rig (originally Shearwater 51) *Metro (originally Markhov Station) *Rooftop (originally Korolyov Towers) *The Nuke (originally Chertanovo LZ) *Tomsk *Sub Pen (originally Balaklava Sub-Pen) *Attica (originally Attica Heights) *Robytech (originally Xinyi District) *Peshawar (originally Bazaar) *Rural *Airport (Update 1.3.5) *Mansion (Update 1.3.5) *Bazaar (Update 1.3.5) *Moonlight (Update 1.3.5) *Raven Watch(Update 1.3.5) Weapons Webcomic There will be a weekly webcomic debuting on August 6, 2014 which will explain the formation of the Phantoms. Content packs It had an Arctic-themed expansion. Additional content packs have been released with Halloween and Assassin's Creed themed content. On April 1, 2013, a new gamemode was announced, "Ghost Dance Revolution", as part of Ubisoft's April Fool's Day. For 2014, they announced the TR0 1010 Directed Energy Recoilless Platform. The Phantom Pack was released on July 10, 2013. The Phantoms are described as the Ghost's deadliest enemies. Players have the opportunity as part of the Phantom Pack to compete in a competition, and complete it after scoring 100 million points.Phantom Pack On September 26, 2013, a crossover pack with Splinter Cell launched, featuring Sam Fisher's iconic gear.Splinter Cell Pack In February 2015, a pack featuring the Bodark were released. * Arctic Pack * Halloween Pack * Jungle Pack * Triton Pack * Assassin's Creed Pack * Night Hunter Pack * Desert Pack * Omega Pack * Pixel DPM Pack * Phantom Pack * Future Soldier Pack * Splinter Cell Pack * Ghosts Pack * Assassin's Creed Reloaded Pack * Assassin's Creed Rogue Pack * Rainbow 6 Pack * Bodark Pack * Far Cry 4 Pack * Vigilante Pack * Airborne Raiders Pack * Ghost Resistance Pack * Blackguard Pack Screenshots File:91ujCL9OyRL._AC_SL1500_.jpg File:Grp_road_to_launch.jpg GRP_Keyart.jpg File:Subpen concept.jpg|Concept art for Subpen File:GRO keyart.jpg|Original title GRO 17.jpg|In action GRO 12.jpg|Crouching GRO 11.jpg|Charging GRO 10.jpg|Scoping GRO 9.jpg|Down-scope GRO 8.jpg|Down-scope GRO 7.jpg|Ability GRO 6.jpg|Ready GRO 4.jpg|A Recon GRO 3.jpg|The 3 classes GRO 2.jpg|In action GRO 1.jpg|In action Korolyov Towers GamesCom.jpg|Korolyov Towers Chertonovo LZ GamesComs.jpg|Chertonovo LZ Markov Station GamesCom.jpg|Markov Station Shearwater 51 GamesComMap.jpg|Shearwater 51 GamesCom Screen 1.jpg|Charge! GamesCom Screen 2.jpg|Aiming GamesCom Screen 3.jpg|Knockout GamesCom Screen 4.jpg|In action GamesCom Screen 5.jpg|Under the shield GamesCom Screen 6.jpg|Crouching GamesCom Screen 7.jpg|In my sights GamesCom Screen 8.jpg|More crouching Videos Ghost_Recon_Phantoms_-_Update_2.0 File:Ghost Recon Online -- Launch Trailer NA|GRO Launch Trailer File:Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Ghost Recon Online - Splinter Cell Pack Trailer|Splinter Cell Pack Trailer |undefined|link=undefined Notes and references External links *Official site *Updated official site *Ghost Recon Online Wiki *Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Online launching for Steam Early Access *Goodbye GRO, Welcome GRP *Why Ghost Recon Online Became Ghost Recon Phantoms *Ghost Recon Phantoms – Major Updates *Ghost Recon Phantoms: The Journey Episode 1, inheriting the Ghost Recon Brand *Road to Launch - Patch 1.0 *Closing FAQ Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Free-to-play